


The Devil Won't Leave Me Alone

by Happy_Mango



Series: A Thousand Universes of Green Eyes, And Yet You Still Love Mine [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Genderbent, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate universe - Mafia, Background Relationships, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Fluff and Angst, Gang War, Gen, M/M, Male Annabeth Chase, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, title is from a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Mango/pseuds/Happy_Mango
Summary: A genderbent, mafia AU.*Summary has been completely overhauled*It's a Mafia version of the first series.





	The Devil Won't Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So a late but Happy/Merry Christmas and early Happy New year. And Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanza
> 
> So this was supposed to be posted on the 25th, but my mom wanted me to make cheesecake for her Christmas Party, so I ended up doing that all day on the 25th. But hey, better late than never right? 
> 
> Title is from Panic! At The Disco's song: Turn Off The Lights. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVDroO8FBrE  
> That is the link if anyone wants.

There are certain moments in one’s life when timed tends to grind to a halt. When one is suffering from a bullet wound, well, that tends to slow or often stop time. An example of this was Perci Jackson. She was, currently, bleeding out on a warehouse floor with a gunshot through her stomach and a couple vital organs.

The warehouse in which she was staining the floor red was a key trade center in a rival gang’s, the Titans, drug trafficking route. Perci’s father was the head of another gang, the Atlanteans. Perci was the heir apparent of it.

“Ow!” A sharp spike of pain tore through her lower abdomen bringing her back to the present. She took stock of the situation. Somehow, the Titans had found about their secret raid. Which meant that there was a spy in their circles. The Titans had also killed or nearly killed the rest of her team. She was fairly sure that Travis Stoll, one of the best lock picks on their team, was alive but shot a couple feet from her. To be sure that it was him and not someone else from the Titans, Perci softly tapped out a code that only _her_ inner circle would know; not her dad’s. Of course, if the spy was in her inner circle, then that would be a risk. But for now it would have to be one she would have to take.

After Perci tapped out the code, she waited for Travis’s reply. Sure enough, Travis tapped out his own reply along with a question, “Is anyone else there?”

Perci replied with, “Not that I know of.” With a groan, Perci eased herself up and shifted over to Travis. He had minor scrapes and bruises galore, but what was really worrying was the bullet in his right thigh.

“Shit Travis. We need to get you out of here

Travis laughed then winced as his leg shifted, “You’re not exactly in perfect health either Perce. You’ve got a gaping hole in your stomach.”

Perci let out a huff, then immediately groaned. After a moment of both of them letting themselves rest, Perci broke the silence. “Do you have your comm? Mine fell out when they shot me.”

“Mm-mm...Uh yeah I do. One minute.” Travis slowly shifted and moved his hand up to his ear.

“Kappa Theta Eta.” He began speaking and waited for confirmation that someone trusted on the other end of the line.

“Beta Gamma Omega.” A male voice came over the line. "Travis! Are you OK? Is Perci OK? Are you all injured?" The questions rushed out before Travis could even focus on one, 3 more had rushed out. He focused on the voice for a second more and identified it. 

"Andrew?" Perci perked up at Travis's question. 

"Yes. Is Perci with you? Is she OK?" Travis silently handed the comm to Perci. She popped it into her ear. 

"Andrew? Hey babe." A pause. "As far as I can tell it's just Travis and I. No Travis is injured. He has a bullet in his right thigh. No it didn't hit his femoral." She paused so Travis assumed that Andrew was talking. "Um Yeah send someone. We're next to crate 8 aisle 7. See ya." Travis looked around the warehouse. It was near pitch black since the warehouse had no lights and it was night outside. There was a little light coming from the street lights.  But there wasn't enough light to read anything, so he had no idea how Perci could tell where they were located. 

"-here soon." Perci's voice snapped him back. She was holding his comm out to him, "Thanks." 

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You want to say anything?" She asked after an awkward moment of silence. 

"How did you know where we were?" He blurted out. 

She smiled tightly with her hand still pressing into her stomach. "We need to put a tourniquet on that leg. Otherwise you'll pass out in a matter of minutes." She answered, deftly avoiding the question. 

"Ok." Travis started to attempt to rip the bottom of his shirt. Except he found his hands shaking too much to even barely pull at his shirt. Perci noticed and slowly scooted over to him. She easily ripped the hem of his T-shirt.

"How are you even able to do this?" He asked as she began to wrap his leg. Her face was pale and she was biting her lip in obvious pain. Her face had an obvious sheen of sweat on it. 

"Practice." She grunted shortly. Travis bit back a cry of pain as she knotted the cloth tightly. Travis noticed that she had let go of her stomach to tie his tourniquet. Even though it was dark, he could see how much blood she had already lost and was currently losing. Her hand suddenly covered her stomach. He snapped his gaze back to her face; she smirked, but the effect was lost on her ashen, pain-filled expression, "Stop checking me out Trav. I have a boyfriend." The joke fell somewhat flat, but he smile at her attempt nonetheless. 

"How long will the backup be?" He asked in lieu of replying. 

Perci glanced down at her bloody hand, "At least 30 minutes." She murmured, then forced a smile. "We'll be out here soon." 

Travis tried to reply, but everything started to fade fast. And then, he fell unconscious. 

 Perci couldn't help the sight that fell from her lips as Travis slumped over. And then winced at the movement her sigh brought. She kept a steady pressure on her stomach and felt the blood drip steadily through her splayed fingers. As she sat in the dark, her back against a crate she thought about Travis's question when he asked how she knew where they were even though it was dark. She hadn't let herself dwell on it, but now that she was alone, she could freely think about it. Except, she wasn't sure she wanted to. 

Most of everyone thought she'd had a pretty good home life because that's what she'd told them. She'd lived with her loving mom and adoring stepfather until she had been 11 when her mom and stepfather had been murdered. Soon after she came to live with her bio dad.

But, the truth was that her stepfather had been abusive. So, she would usually spend her evenings in the streets and back-alleys until dark, when she would walk home. After being mugged a couple times, she had learned to be aware of her surroundings. It had become a force of habit after a couple months and now she used the skill regularly. 

An added benefit of spending days in the streets was that she'd become good friends with some gang members. And now those connections had become handy as she was related to a mafia lord. In fact, back when she'd lived with Gabe, her stepfather, they'd offered to "get rid of him" discreetly of course. Perci smiled softly at the huge, dark-skinned, and muscular man squatting in front of a tiny 8 year old girl and offering to take her step-father out of the picture. 

She had actually met up with him, his name was Caleb, a couple years ago. He had picked her, a 23 year old woman, up like she 8 all over again. 

Suddenly, Perci shook her head and yanked herself back to the present. Her hand was still warm and slick with the read liquid. She looked at the rate of how fast the blood dripping. Based on it, she guessed that she had been out of it for about 10 minutes. She sat for a couple more minutes, not really thinking or doing anything, just waiting. She checked Travis's pulse: thready but there he would need a doctor soon.

Something faint clicked on her right. She slowed her breath and strained to hear something, anything. A flashlight’s beam sliced through the darkness near her right shoulder. She kept still, unsure if it was a friend or enemy.

“Perci?” Andrew’s voice soared through the blackness of the warehouse. Next to her, Travis stirred at the sound.

Perci opened her mouth to yell, but instead let out a sharp cry of pain as a spasm went through her stomach. The beam swung over to the crates where she and Travis lay. The light was so bright that Perci instinctively threw up her hands to cover her eyes.

Someone let out a soft gasp at the state of her hands.  She internally rolled her eyes; this wasn’t even the worst she had suffered. She cracked her eyes open and dropped her hands, one automatically going to her stomach. She scanned the faces and bodies that were moving around her and Travis.

Travis was being loaded onto a stretcher by some medics she didn’t recognize. Damn blood loss not letting her think straight. She knew everyone who worked with them. She swung her gaze to the faces in front of her. She recognized Andrew through her blurry vision. He was trying to move her hand from her stomach. Through her unfocused eyes, she noticed that her dad wasn’t here. “Typical.” She managed to think.

She fixed her stare on Andrew. He was becoming blurry and the corners of her view were turning dark. As the darkness kept rolling inwards, _like the tide_ , she thought. Andrew’s lips moved, but she couldn’t hear anything over blood rushing in her head.

Andrew’s arms moved and she felt them under her knees and back. She was being lifted and lain on something. _A stretcher_ her delirious mind supplied. And then she was moving. And then she was moving. The view above her changed as they moved outside. Yellow and orange lights glittered above her for a minutes. Then they were moving again, into a regular looking company van. Her eyelids threatened to shut a couple times, but before they did she felt someone take her hand. A flash of blonde came into view.

* * *

 

Beep. Beep. Beep. The sharp noise of a flat line caused Andrew’s head to shoot up from his silent vigil. He was waiting on a bench outside of the emergency room in their medical wing. There was a window in the operating room, so Andrew could see the head doctor, Will Solace, and a couple nurses rushing around the bed in which Perci lay.

After a couple minutes, the incessant beeping stopped as Perci’s heart came back. Andrew slowly unclenched his hand from the tight fist it had been in since Perci had flat lined. He relaxed his body minutely, even though there was still a lot of stress.

The hallway where he was sitting had fluorescent lights and white _everything_ : walls, floors, and furniture. His right hand had Perci’s blood on it from when he’d tried to move her hand. He abruptly stood up and walked to the bathroom. He passed the room where Travis was sleeping. His girlfriend, Katie, and his brother, Connor, were keeping watch on the chairs inside the room. Travis’s surgery had finished about 45 minutes ago and now he was sleeping.

Connor waved to him as he passed by the window. He had deep circles pressed into the space beneath his eyes. But, Connor smiled at him anyways. Andrew nodded at him, and then rushed off to the bathroom.

The bathroom lights were a warm yellow as compared to the medical wing and it had beach themed decorations. Andrew didn’t stop to look at any of it, instead he turned on the tap in the sink to the highest temperature and stuck his hands in the rush of water. After a couple of the water began to steam, but Andrew left his hands under the water. He took a couple pumps of hand soap and scrubbed his hands violently. Determined to wash of all traces of Perci’s blood. The water running down the drain had red foam in it.

After scrubbing his hands for nearly 5 minutes, the water started turning cool. Andrew turned the faucet off. He looked at the mirror. His eyes were wide but had dark shadows under them. His hair was mussed, like he had just woken up. But the worst part was his shirt. In the center, he had a huge blood stain from when he carried Perci. There were a lot of drops of blood too staining the gray shirt. _This is gonna have to be thrown away_. He thought gingerly plucking at the shirt. He checked his watch. It had been almost 20 minutes since he left. Taking some water he attempted to pat his hair into a semblance of neatness, then walked briskly back to the waiting area.

When he got there, he saw Nico on the bench. He was holding 2 takeout cups of coffee. Nico looked up when he arrived at the bench. He had likely just gotten off a mission because he had thin, black Kevlar armor on and his holsters at his hips.

“Andrew.” The relief was evident in his voice. His shaggy, black hair fell over his pale face. “I just got off and came as soon as I could when I heard about Perci.” He held out one of the cups. “I got your regular. Figured you’d need it.”

Andrew took the cup and sat down next to him. “Thanks.” He said after he sipped the hot drink. It scalded his tongue, but he didn’t care. He glanced over at Nico. He was fiddling with his skull ring and looked unnaturally nervous. Andrew couldn’t blame him. His cousin was on the operating table and had already flat lined once.

“Hey, she’ll be fine.” Andrew said looking straight ahead, almost as if he was trying to convince himself.

Nico sighed but didn’t offer anything else, and Andrew chugged his coffee.

At some point he must've fallen asleep because Will Solace was standing over him and gently shaking his shoulder. The whole hallway had bright sunlight streaming in through the window at the end of the hallway.  Andrew blinked a couple times as everything came into focus. "Will." His mouth was gummy with sleep. Nico was on Will's right looking annoyingly perfect. He must've gone and changed because instead of wearing black armor, he was wearing a black form fitting t-shirt with a skeleton in a conductor's uniform and black skinny jeans. His hip-holsters were still on. 

"I fell asleep?" He muttered rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah." Will said. He looked dead tired. 

"How is she?" Andrew asked after a couple minutes. 

"She flat lined twice and now she's under anesthesia. We got the bullet out and sewed her up. But, she'll be under observation for a good 2 months and a liquid diet for the next 5-7 days. And, of course, no strenuous activity for the next 1 and a half months. Not that she'll listen but I'm trusting you to keep her in check." 

Andrew stood up, wincing as blood rushed into his legs, and hugged Will for a couple seconds. "Thank you." He whispered. 

Will smiled kindly, "It's fine." He yawned. "Welp. I think I'll go to bed now." he turned around as Nico slipped an arm around his waist. "She'll be awake in about 6 hours, so go take a proper nap." Will yelled, then he stumbled over his own feet. Andrew saw Nico shake his head, then bend down and pick Will up in a bridal carry. He smiled. those 2 were seriously adorable together. 

He headed into the room where Perci was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. There was a window on the wall and sunlight streamed through it. He could see the faint outline of bandages on her abdomen. He sat down on one of the chairs beside the bed and gently took her hand. He ran his thumb over her scarred knuckles. Courtesy of her street fighting days. He imagined slipping a ring on her surprisingly delicate, for a fighter, hands and watching it gleam on her pianist like fingers. He sighed and stood up. Andrew gently kissed her forehead and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have never been shot or stabbed or anything like that before, and I am definitely not a doctor or have any kind of profession in the medical field. Therefore, if anyone wants to give me any kind of edits, they will be very much appreciated and immediately put in. 
> 
> All forms of constructive criticism are very much appreciated, but no hate please. No one has the mental ability to calmly respond to those anymore.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, they help me write faster.


End file.
